The present invention relates to a generally new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device capable of providing a means of escape and/or descent from any building or other tall structure in the event of an emergency threatening the safety of occupants thereof, such as a fire.
In conjunction therewith and prior to the present invention, escape devices were known, but not of a design nor method of construction which lended themselves to the advantages and overall efficiencies achievable in conjunction with the present invention.
More particularly, although it was known in the prior art to construct an escape device as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 324,670 issued on Aug. 18, 1885, to W. B. Doolittle of Chicago, Ill.; U.S. Pat. No. 388,491 issued on Aug. 28, 1888, to L. Hill of Muncy, Pa.; U.S. Pat. No. 636,480 issued on Nov. 7, 1899, to W. O. Abbott of Kittanning, Pa.; U.S. Pat. No. 660,792 issued on Oct. 30, 1900, to E. S. Gail of Highland Park, Ill.; U.S. Pat. No. 820,241 issued on May 8, 1906, to D. M. McCathie and W. R. & N. B. Cain of Port Jervis, N.Y.; U.S. Pat. No. 849,221 issued on Apr. 2, 1907, to F. G. Engel of Manhattan, N.Y.; U.S. Pat. No. 866,516 issued on Sept. 17, 1907, to W. B. Purdy of Corsica, Pa.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,593 issued on June 8, 1954, to W. D. McIntyre of Monroe, Mich.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,671 issued on Sept. 10, 1974, to Godefroy L. M. Du Mesnil du Buisson of Versailles, France; U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,351 issued on Nov. 22, 1983, to Alfonsus A. Geurtsen of Deventer, Netherlands; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,546 issued on Mar. 20, 1984, to Gerald P. Marinoff and W. Dorwin Teague of Nyack, N.Y., same being representative of the state of the prior art to date, said prior art neither teaches nor discloses the present invention which improves upon the many disadvantages associated therewith.
More particularly, the present invention directs itself to a new and improved design for a portable escape device which incorporates and otherwise overcomes many disadvantages associated with prior art devices, said device incorporating within its design and function many features which enable said device to accomplish various objects of the invention as hereinafter set forth.
It is in the context of the above that one of the primary objectives of the invention is to create a new and improved portable escape device that is capable of either being physically affixed to a building structure and having the cable that is fed therefrom during its utilization physically attach to the individual seeking to be lowered, or in the alternative, the escape device itself can be directly fastened to the individual being lowered and the cable fed therefrom being fastened to a stationary object within the structure in question thus affording the individual descending in conjunction with said portable escape device direct access thereto so as to adjust the rate of discent afforded by said portable escape device.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device wherein there is provided a portable escape device that is air cooled during its operation so as to avoid overheating and thus malfunctioning of the device.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device wherein the portable escape device is capable of lowering an individual to a particular predetermined level and which is otherwise controlled by the party operating said device.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device wherein said cable associated with said device is capable of either being manually rewound or rewound by automatic mechanical means.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device wherein the braking mechanism associated with the portable escape device is capable of selective adjustment.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device wherein said portable escape device permits an operator to manually raise himself upwards from a particular position or location while operating said portable escape device in addition to being able to selectively lower oneself.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device wherein the braking mechanism utilized in conjunction with the operation of said portable escape device in addition to operating in accordance with preset parameters, can also be manually adjusted during operation of said device.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device wherein the braking mechanism of said portable escape device can be engaged in accordance with the principles of centrifugal force in a predetermined manner so as to provide controlled descent of an individual utilizing said portable escape device.
It is another objection of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable escape device wherein two separate and distinct but interrelated braking means are utilized in conjunction with the invention, one of same being air cooled by utilization of an air cooling chamber.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom or may be learned by the practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.